


Boogeyman, meet a boogeyman.

by SoraMoto



Series: Fear [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pitch makes a mistake and is scarred for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogeyman, meet a boogeyman.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about how Canadians were called boogeymen back in the world wars by the Germans, and well, I figured this had to happen.

It was only a few months after his failed attempt to be rid of the Guardians and Pitch was still licking his wounds. He had decided to run off to a remote location in Canada and had holed up in what he thought was an abandoned cabin. However he soon realized his mistake when the resident of said cabin returned from whatever he had been doing during the day. Of course Pitch would have simply brushed off the return of the adult if not for the startling realization he could see him and was now pointing a hunting rifle in his direction, namely his face.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Normally Pitch would have scoffed and ignored the question, and the gun currently being aimed at him at rather close range, but this was not a normal circumstance. Oh, Pitch wasn’t so much scared of being killed, not really, he was immortal after all. That didn’t mean it would hurt any less and who knew what would happen to him if he was shot by this rather intimidating blonde man.

“I did not realize this hovel was inhabited.”

The sound of the gun cocking and the scowl deepening, the violet eyes seeming to flash red in the light of the single lamp in the cabin.

“Not really a good excuse for breaking and entering. Now tell me who you are or I will shoot you and feed you to my bear.”

That comment caught Pitch off guard. The man had a bear? He tried to look around for it but didn’t find it right away, and he was trying not to give away that he was looking at all.

“If you must know, my name is Pitch Black.”

He figured that if the man could see him that he might recognize his name and thus realize just who he was pointing his gun at. If he was like most people upon that realization then he would soon find the man bolting out the door in an attempt to put as much space between them as is possible.

Bang! Crunch!

Pitch is jolted from his thoughts as instead of running like any sane person would do the blonde man across from him had instead shot off a round, just barely missing his head. Recoiling Pitch begins to sweat as he realizes this man is obviously not going to act in the sane rational manner he had expected.

“Why is the Boogeyman hiding out in My hunting cabin?”

So the insane blond knew who he was, that may actually make things easier.

“If it truly matters to you, which it shouldn’t, I came here to recuperate after being beaten by the Guardians. Please put that thing away.”

“Um, how about no. Honestly I should be emptying the magazine into you, but I don’t want to deal with your body. Nanuq will probably try eating you if I do.”

Pitch’s eyes widen at the nonchalant statement and he suddenly feels like the soft features, hardened as they were by the anger and hatred on the man’s face, had suddenly morphed into the very face of death. It took every ounce of willpower Pitch had not to curl up and wet himself in fear.

“Then just let me leave, I’d rather not bother you, if it makes any difference.”

“On one condition.”

“Anything!”

The blonde lets his scowl creep into a rather terrifying smile. “Visit my brother in Washington DC and scare his pants off. He’s been giving me a headache lately and I’d rather enjoy a bit of revenge.”

Pitch blinked at the request, then nodded in acceptance of it.

“Of course, just tell me the details of how to find him.”

The gun is lowered and the blond gives Pitch the directions he needs to find his brother’s house. Once Pitch is certain he won’t get lost he leaves, like a bat out of hell. He considers ignoring the request made of him but shudders to think what would happen if that man found out. He would be hunted to the ends of the Earth and tortured in a manner beyond even his imagination. No it was better to just go and scare the living daylights out of this Alfred fellow and be done with the whole thing. On the brightside he’d get an excellent meal out the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. Might do a sequel where Pitch goes through with his promise, if enough people want it.


End file.
